Many video games allow a user to control an image that represents a character within a video game environment. For example, sports games will often let a user control a representation of a player on a field and first person shooters will often let the user control a representation of a shooter within a hostile environment. Some video games will include a number of image or graphics files and/or video files to display the different animations that may occur as a result of the user's interaction with the video game. The greater the variety of movement that is possible within the video game, the more images or animations that may be included in the video game data resulting in a greater amount of required storage space. This need for storage may be exacerbated if the video game includes alternative views of the character.
Some video games reduce the storage required for the graphics or video files by generating animations based on motion capture data. Using features or reference points of an in-game character and motion capture data included with the video game, an animation can be generated that reflects motion of the in-game character. However, as user interactions with the in-game character are unpredictable and as there may be numerous possibilities of interactions, the animation is not always smooth. For example, an interaction with the in-game character could cause a change in movement that may result in a change in the animation that may appear less than realistic to a user. Further, interactions between the in-game character and other characters or the environment may make the programmed animation appear less realistic to a user.